Tyland Lannister
Tyland Lannister is the first cousin of Lord Paramount Damion Lannister. His holding is the castle of Castamere, which he has been tasked to renovate. Appearance Tyland is a tall, stocky, broad-shouldered man in his mid-twenties. He has grown his dark blonde hair out since his father’s death, and has green eyes flecked with gold. In battle, he wears deep crimson armor highlighted with gold, and a cloth-of-gold cape. History Tyland is the first born of Roland Lannister (the youngest brother of Gerold Lannister) and his wife Tya Payne (hence, Tyland). His early years were formative ones, shaping his mind and resolve for the life that lay ahead of him. After Gerold’s ascension as Lord of Casterly Rock, he tasked his brother with the upkeep of a garrison at the ruined castle of House Reyne. Tyland was forced to watch his father squander away the resources at Castamere and fail to raise the once great keep to its former glory. His father, while a gentle and amiable man, was also weak willed and eager to please. Loans for rebuilding went unpaid and his bannermen did what they pleased, mocking him in their cups or openly defying him. Roland only sent a handful of men to participate in the War of the Burning Brand, less than half his forces approximately. He did not even take the field, and was not present to assist his brother during the Crisis of the Nettles Bounty. This ineptitude was not present in his eldest child and only son, who took to the sword as easily as a fish to the roiling sea below the once-desolate keep. Peacemaking was not in Tyland’s blood, and under the strict tutelage of Lord Payne, under whom he was sent to squire, he found a natural sense of martial adeptness. The hills that dotted the countryside near Castamere during his boyhood years, and later the sparse woodland around Castle Payne were a constant haunt. Hunting with hounds became a favorite sport, but more-so the solo hunt, in which he stalked game for hours under the cover of dense foliage with only a quiver slung across a wide back and a bow in hand. It was through learning how to disguise the sound of his footsteps and keep to the shadows that he learned the intricacies involved with being covert, and soon no secret was safe amongst the lords and ladies that frequented the court of Lord Payne. Seventeen years and the strict itinerary of rising before the sun to spend hours at academic studies with the maester and hours more at swords and lances with Lord Payne finally profited when the young Lannister returned home, bearing the title Ser and a newfound sense of accomplishment. It was this ambition and drive to succeed that would turn him into a calculating, intelligent, politically astute, ruthless, and controlling man. He has dedicated the rest of his time and effort since Roland’s death towards maintaining House Lannister of Castamere’s prestige, and ensuring they are as respected as their overlords, if not feared. Important Events * 344 AC: Tyland is born at Castamere to Roland Lannister and Tya Payne. * 356 AC: After learning a bit of swordplay at home, he is sent to squire for Lord Payne. * 361 AC: Five long years later, Tyland is knighted and sent home to Castamere. * 369 AC: Roland dies, presumably from poor health, and Tyland succeeds as lord. * 370 AC: After some debating, Tyland decides to remain in the Westerlands instead of traveling to King's Landing. Recent Events 370 AC Tyland decides to remain at Castamere to oversee reconstruction rather than than the Grand Tournament. Family * Gerold Lannister - Uncle (deceased) * Jeyne Lefford - Aunt ** Damion Lannister - Cousin, Lord Paramount of the West (24) ** Cerelle Brax - Wife (Deceased) *** Martyn Lannister - Son (Deceased) *** Gerion Lannister - Son (Deceased) ** Joanna Lannister - Cousin (22) ** Loren Lannister - Cousin (19) ** Stafford Lannister - Cousin (18) ** Melesa Lannister - Cousin (16) ** Myranda Lannister - Cousin (14) * Roland Lannister - Father (deceased) * Tya Payne - Mother ** Tyland Lannister - Lord of Castamere (26) ** Jeyne Crakehall née Lannister - Sister (24) ** Jocelyn Serrett née Lannister - Sister (20) Household Members * Maester Creylen: Sums * Ser Joseth Hill, Master at Arms: Leadership * Septon Reynard: Benevolence * Lark, Servant: Agility Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi